Lips of deceit
by writergirl59
Summary: A new girl comes to spenser acadmey and captures the heart of one of the covenant members.ther will be cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 

Ahh!! Was the sound that rang through the deserted halls of the Spenser Academy. The four Ipswich boys had seen a darkling. Caleb awoke in a cold sweet knowing that if he had seen a darkling that meant that chase had to be back. Reid and Tyler awoke with the same gut feeling that chase the source of all evil is back. Prouge knew they had to talk about the darkling in the morning. The four boys went back to sleep pondering who had conjured the darkling.

(Next morning)

The boys were walking down the hallway disusing the tiny issue of the darkling" God yes we don't have to wear those ugly uniforms on the first day back from school." Tyler said smiling that he was in semi normal clothing. The boys entered professor Toman's classroom and decided to sit with each other sense the whole darkling incident." Class today we have a new student moving her from Salem I would like you all to make Melanie Griffic feel welcome." The professor said and at the mention of her name a blonde haired girl with brown eyes walked in wearing a black rock n roll shirt blue skinny jeans, reff shoes and a brown beaded necklace. (She looks like Ashley Tisdale for the fan fiction readers) " Please Melanie go take a seat my Aaron Mr. abet please raise your hand so Melanie will now where your sitting." Aaron raised his hand and Melanie took a seat by him. The rest of the class went by quite fast for school and Mr.Toman's class.

Everyone was leaving the classroom when Mr.Toman called over Melanie and Reid. "Mr. Garwin would you please show Ms.Griffic around the school." The professor asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

" My pleasure professor." Reid said looking at the professor in the eyes. The two walked away when the professor said they could leave." Suck up" Mel said as they excited the room. " Hey let's be civil the professor asked me to show you around."

" Well I don't need your big asshole attitude I can find my own way around."

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice."

"Get it through your thick skull I don't need your help and nor do I want help Got it good." Mel said walking away from the stunned boy.

"There's no need to be a bitch." Reid called after her, she turned around and yelled back.

"When you stop being a dick all stop being a bitch but that will never happen so all keep on being a bitch." She turned around again and left for her next class.

"What the hell I mean seriously what the hell did I do to be called a dick."Reid said looking at Tyler.

"I have no idea what you did maybe she just doesn't like you." Tyler said shrugging.

"So what you think of the new girl,"Prouge asked Reid who was still staring where she once tread.

"She's hot but got a real bitchy attitude."Reid said." I don't now but she's hot well whatever." "You guys going to the party tonight." Aaron said walking over to them.

"Yah well we are dumbass everyone is." Reid said as he walked off.

"Well stay away from the new girl she's mine one way or another." Aaron yelled calling after Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 

(The dells party is raging)

Everyone was dancing the music was blasting and people were getting drunk off there asses. The Ipswich sons were all ready their Prouge was talking to his girlfriend and Caleb was dancing with his girlfriend.

Tyler was getting pointers on trying to "pickup" a girl and so far it had ended with a big fat slap in the face all seven times.

"Reid your advice sucks." Tyler said rubbing his sore face.

"Well maybe because all the advice I gave you was totally fake."

"What the hell Reid that was cold." Tyler said shoving Reid.

"Well it was fun I mean seeing you getting slapped in the face seven times was freaking hilarious."

The part was still raging at 1:00 in the morning and the group had not seen Aaron all night and that was a great stroke of luck.

The group lost their luck at about one thirty am when Aaron was shoved directly into the middle of the group." What the f Aaron." Reid yelled at the boy who was trying to get his composure back. A girl made her way through the gathering crowd. She pushed past the group who was forming to see what was happening.

"You Jackass." Mel said slapping Aaron across the face.

"You sick and twisted ass." Mel said kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Don't ever touch me again." Mel said grabbing Aaron by the hair and shoving him to the ground.

"Hey look everyone Aaron's getting his ass kicked by a girl." Reid said laughing and pointing at Aaron.

Aaron got up and shoved his way over to Mel.

"You little bitch."

"Don't talk about yourself like that your self esteem is probably really low."

Aaron shoved Mel who instantly shoved back.

"You say I'm the bitch well I thick you're a dick but don't take it personally."

"I challenge you"

"Well finish your sentence or are you brain dead as well."

"I challenge you to a car race."

"What's the stakes?" Mel asked.

"I win your mine for tonight."

"And if I win."

"I lay off."

"Deal." Mel said shaking his hand.


End file.
